


罗密欧的悲伤。

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	罗密欧的悲伤。

气死莎士比亚

在这座肆意流淌着罪恶的城市里，高中生许昕叼着一根没有电的电子烟留着飞机头走在路上。  
“没意思。”他砸了一下舌头。  
他就是传说中罪恶源头青蛇组的少主，他老爸是个杀人不见血的冷主，他也是所到指出飞沙走石没有人能阻挡住这位许少主的去路。  
除了。  
“妈的，忘带隐形眼睛了。”他嘟囔着，让小弟回家取也没个面子，作为一个少主，青蛇帮的继承人他竟然是个近视--  
“天生热爱学习这个不是我的错啊，谁让我那么聪明，出的题都会，还。。。”  
他还没说完就被马龙扔过来的火棍砸到了脚  
“哎呀。”  
马龙冲过来给他一记暴栗 “还敢喊疼？！”  
“我错了。”  
“还敢认错。”  
“师兄，那你说我该怎么办啊。” 许昕求饶道。  
马龙恨铁不成钢的看着他：“你啊，你怎么能这么有礼貌？！”

“有礼貌怎么了？有礼貌讲文明有错吗？”他自己絮絮叨叨走在街上就看到另一个车上走下来一个大姑娘.

方博，另一个罪恶之源，圆头帮的少主，今天他被迫，穿着自己家妹妹的制服从车上下来。  
“哥，你这个主意对吗？”他扒住正在徐徐关闭的电动门。  
“你啊，从小就太守规矩了，我这不是锻炼你吗？”他哥张继科在车里见牙不见脸。  
“那女装就。。。”  
“你看，你一个男的竟然穿裙子上学，多叛逆，多硬核？这还不够吗？”  
“但是。。。”  
“蛋什么蛋，你赶紧上学去，迟到了小心班主任捶你。”  
那辆商务车风一样的开走了，开过许昕的身边许昕才看清---那是圆头帮的车。  
那，那个女生岂不是？！

“哦，圆头帮的确有个小姐，好像和你差不多大吧，具体没问。”马龙一边数着保护费一边回答许昕，看着那边托腮一脸春意的许昕。  
“你小子想什么呢，那可是圆头帮，咱们的死对头。”马龙警告着他。

这不就是罗密欧和朱丽叶吗  
哦，朱丽叶啊，朱丽叶，你为什么是朱丽叶。

“他们家好像还有个哥哥叫方博来着。”马龙说。

“你干啥。”方博才放学看到校门口停着一辆青蛇帮的车，里面走出来一个大高个，  
方博觉得来者不善就做好了逃跑的准备，  
没有人比我跑的快---他在心里给自己打气。  
许昕觉得和那天的裙子身影的确有几分相似，估计没跑，于是他和蔼的笑了  
“我是为了和平而来。”  
“诶？？？”

饮食店  
方博和许昕对视而坐  
“所以你是要来讲和的？”方博吸溜着可乐一边大口吃着意大利面一边说。  
“是的，我不允许两家的仇恨在持续下去，这都什么年代了 还搞这些帮派纷争，太不文明了。”  
方博大口的吃，模模糊糊的说：“感觉你脑袋很好使的样子。”  
“谁，谁说的。”许昕忽然激动。  
方博嘴里还挂着没来及咽进去的面条看着他原地表演人格分裂。  
“我，学习一点也不好。”许昕强调着。  
“哦。"  
“天天打架。”  
“哦。”  
“还，收保护费。”  
“恩。”  
“还，还欺负老师。”  
还没等许昕说什么，这个时候饮食店冲进来几个飞机头，手里提着棒球棒：“许昕，你小子上次干的好事啊！”  
许昕眉头一皱：“嗯？要打出去打，在这影响人家生意。"  
说完了他就和他未来大舅哥说：“我出去一下。”  
方博吞进了垂在嘴角的面条也说：“我也去吧。”  
“可是。”  
方博活动着脖子，和手指的关节。“这几天也受了不少我哥的窝囊气，加上我不能白吃你一顿饭啊。”

“哎呀呀呀。”  
“快跑吧。”  
“你等着！！！”  
方博晃悠着肩膀，“什么人，就这样还出来打架。”  
许昕还没出手就看着方博干脆利索的撂倒了那几个飞机头。  
完了回头看着许昕笑了一下：“没事了。”----嘴角还残留着意大利面的酱汁。  
圆头圆脑圆眼睛，那么凶。  
能吃能打的小可爱！  
。。。  
完了，这个不就是传说中江湖第一杀器---反差萌吗  
罗密欧颤颤巍巍的想。

“方博，陪我买件衣服。”  
“方博，有个新的游戏玩不玩。”  
“诶，方博我和你说。。。"  
终于讲台上的邱贻可看不下去了，扔过去一根粉笔头直接打在许昕头上：“你！你无视课堂纪律，擅自把两个桌子并在一起，天天就和你同桌嘀嘀咕咕嘀嘀咕咕，还有！你是谁啊？？？！你后边的那堆人是怎么回事？？”  
大家都僵直的往前看，谁也不敢回头，  
教室的最后一排---许昕大模大样的穿着别校的校服，霸占了三把椅子和一个座子黏在方博旁边说小话。  
贴墙站着的有几个是跟着许昕来的，还有三个是被霸占了椅子的倒霉蛋。  
许昕被吼了，他还没有反应过来，他身后的小弟先喊起来：“怎么说话呢？”  
“放尊重点。”  
许昕一抬手，后边人就噤声了。  
“你怎么看。”许昕转过头把手臂拄在桌子上问方博。  
方博也觉得许昕说的搞好关系，搞的有点过了，他就摸摸鼻子：“让我同学没有椅子坐感觉不太好。”  
许昕立刻站了起来把椅子还给了其他同学，还陪笑道歉。  
“不好意思啊。”  
“见笑了啊。”  
“我考虑不周到。”  
然后许昕就站在方博旁边---丝毫没有要走的意思。  
“少主，你坐我背上吧。”  
一个小弟马上俯下身子，亮出后背。  
不行，不行，这让方博怎么看我。  
许昕一转头和方博说：“我今天先走了，明天再来看你。”

等到邱贻可第二天来教室一看差点背过气去----  
\---三个学生坐着不知道哪里来的黑色皮制老板椅，比校长办公室的还气派。  
许昕还是坐在三个椅子在那个方博说小话！  
“你昨天看那个电视了吗。。。”

“方博，听说最近你有个跟踪狂？”张继科挥舞着手里的棒球棒问他，  
“没，没有的事。”张继科点点头，“遇到事不要怕，打不过就叫我们。”

饮食店  
方博和许昕对视而坐  
“内个，我理解你要两个帮派搞好关系的想法，但是吧，是不是太过了。”方博说。  
“是吗，哪里过了？”许昕穿着和方博一样的校服说。  
“这个。”他指了一下许昕的校服。  
“哦，我朋友搞到的，这样就好进去多了，省得跳墙了。”许昕扬扬眉毛，  
“不是，”方博毛躁了“我就是，觉得。”  
“恩？”  
“你也不好好学习，还耽误我学习。"情急之下，终于说了真话。这个是最丢人的了，但是的确因为许昕他已经好久没有好好听课了，这个月月考力保前五的愿望眼看着要完蛋。

“老师，这里我没听懂。”  
“老师你再念一段这块的英语。”  
陈玘气得朝许昕撇过教科书：“你tm说的比我还溜，还一遍一遍的让我重复，怎么，当面耍我吗？”

饮食店  
方博和许昕对视而坐  
“内个，我理解你要两个帮派搞好关系的想法，但是吧，是不是太过了。”方博说。  
“是吗？哪里过了？”许昕青着眼眶说。  
“这个。”他指了一下被陈玘撇过书本砸到的眼眶。  
“没事，没事挂彩才是男人吗。”许昕挥挥手。

“怎么咱们学校来了个帅哥。”女生在天台上叽叽喳喳。  
许昕满面春风的走在校园里和来往的人挥手致意：“你好，你好。”  
后边跟着几个凶神恶煞的小弟。  
那边方博在和其他人玩笑。许昕使了个眼色，  
一个高个子扛走了周雨，  
两个人架走了闫安，  
还有个一直对动手 动脚的家伙，  
“打他。”小弟看着许昕脸色一沉冲了上去，然后就被张继科几个回合踩在脚底下。  
“我说你有跟踪狂吧。"

饮食店  
方博和许昕对视而坐  
“内个，我理解你要两个帮派搞好关系的想法，但是吧，是不是太过了。”方博说。  
“是吗？哪里过了。”许昕无辜的瞪着眼睛。  
方博大力一挥手臂---  
\---顺着他手指的方向，马龙带和几十号人  
对着张继科身后的几十号人。  
两个虎视眈眈的看着对方，一阵秋风吹过，众人的飞机头被吹的蠢蠢欲动。  
马龙拧着眉毛  
张继科攥着拳头  
战争一触即发  
许昕看了一会：“要不咱们劝劝他？”  
方博点点头，好说歹说终于让两边冷静下来。

接下来的好久都没见方博来上课。  
许昕正在天台躺着，第816次看着手机 ，没有方博的消息，  
这时候天台默默的走进来二十多号人，领头的是张继科。  
躺在天台上的人懒洋洋的坐了起来，抬起头看着张继科  
“方博要转学了。”  
“什么？”他噌的站了起来。  
“就因为你，我们圆头帮最近的生意被你们青蛇帮吞掉不少，现在大家都在怀疑方博是不是被你套了话，所以。。。”  
许昕听完就往外跑，被那个二十多个人拦住了  
“想跑哪有那么容易。"  
张继科闷声不语的站在人群之外，懒洋洋的看着许昕满脸杀气。  
“让开。”  
“你想得美，就因为。。。”  
一拳直接冲着那人的鼻子招呼过去，然后是黑压压的人影袭来，许昕一个两个的撂倒，然后回身踢到了一个，又薅住一个人的衣服直接摔倒了水泥地上。  
乱成一片。  
等他跑回家之后跑到他父亲的房间：“你是不是背后阴圆头帮的人了。”  
“没有礼貌。怎么和我说话呢。”  
许昕满身都是污渍，脸上还有几块青紫：“我的终生幸福就让你给我耽误啦！！！！”  
说完就要走。  
又被人拦住了  
“少主，您不能去了，上边已经下了命令--圆头帮的人在天台上袭击了你，我们要报复。”  
“报复？”  
“就是也去袭击，方。。。”  
许昕一把把那人推到一边去，跑向了方博他家。  
也不管多少人拦着直接跑到门厅看到中间坐着的圆脑袋光头，知道就是帮主了。  
过去马上行了礼，正好看到方博从里屋出来，看到许昕也吓了一跳马上喝到：“你是不是傻，为什么要来。”  
许昕先是轻松的笑了一下，然后转向肖战严肃的说：“我是青蛇帮的少主，”他感到身边一阵威胁的气息。  
“的确，最近我和贵帮的少主走的比较近，那是因为我们都想消除两个帮派之间的敌对状态，现在已经不是相互争抢地盘的时代了，我们要合作，这次是我们青蛇帮做了不地道的事情，我难辞其咎，但是和方博没有任何关系，还请您不要让他转学，他很喜欢这个学校，老师和同学也很喜欢他，我，我可以再也不进这所学校，您也不要难为他。”  
接下来是一阵沉默，许昕任命的闭上眼睛，想着要杀要剐就这样的时候，  
听到肖战竟然高兴的说：“这小子好有种，我喜欢！！！”  
“哈？！！！”

饮食店  
方博和许昕对视而坐  
“内个，我理解你要两个帮派搞好关系的想法，但是吧，是不是太过了。”方博说。  
“是吗？哪里过了。”许昕托腮看着方博笑的一脸满足。  
“你是不是傻，你知道多危险吗? 真要出什么事我可没办法保护你。”方博垂着桌子说。  
许昕被吓了一跳，放下了胳膊：“好好的，生什么气啊，结果不是alright吗？”  
“alright个脑袋。”方博大眼睛忽然忽然的眼看水汽上升。  
然后他反倒反倒翻出几封信：“给你的！”  
“什么。”  
“情情书。”方博没有好气的说。  
“恩？”  
“就是，很多人托我给你的！ ”  
许昕看了看，然后抬起头：“你的呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你的情书呢？”  
“你要不要脸？！”

当天晚上许昕大摇大摆的回到帮里开会：  
“问题已经解决了，以后不准难为方博。”他所有所思的停顿了一下，下面的小弟看得眼睛都直了，许昕继续补充道：“更不许打他，见面可能会欺负他一下。”他若有所思的坏笑着，接着严肃的看着下面的人：“当然只有我能。”  
“。。。。。。是。”

“没事了，许昕来了之后 老头可喜欢他了，估计圆头帮和青蛇帮的事会缓和很多。”张继科笑呵呵的对着电话说。  
“太好了！”马龙惊呼道。“没想到你这个主意真好使。”  
“要感谢许昕啊。”  
“你说我们是不是太过了。”  
“咱们都罗密欧和朱丽叶这么久了，让他们难过几天怎么了。”张继科不满意的说。

哦！罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧～


End file.
